One Dragon Over Them All
by Sinatzeek
Summary: An intruder from the Black Mountains has entered Equestria. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna sends Fluttershy and Spike on this mission to deal with this intruder. And Discord is not liking the idea of sending Fluttershy on this mission since he knows who it is. Contains some Fluttercord moments. Cover Image by myself.


One dragon over them all

"Throw it to me." yells Pinkie to Discord, who got the ball.

"You better go long, Pinkie." reply's Discord to her and gets ready to throw the small ball as fare as he can.

"You two forget who you're up against. I can fly faster then what Pinkie can run." says Rainbow Dash, who is playing along with Pinkie Pie and Discord.

The three friends are playing ball in the park where they use to have picnic together with the other friends. They are not alone though, they do happen to be on a picnic with Princess Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Spike.

The three others are relaxing by the picnic blanket that is near the three playful friends. Fluttershy is watching the others playing together with a smile on her face. In her though is she cheering on Discord, but that's her little secret. Twilight has taken a book with her, 'big surprise', she reads it while Spike is taking a nap next to her.

It's a nice quite day, only the birds in the trees and the playful laugher from the ponies and one draconequus can be heard. Nothing seems to…

"BURB" Spike burps all the sudden and a green flame comes out of his mouth, which a scroll appears from. This act wakes him up from him nap.

"Aw come on. I was having a good dream." nags Spike, as he rubs his eyes and sits up.

"I wonder what the Princess wants." says Twilight and picks up the scroll with her magic, and unrolls it to read it.

Spike now takes one of Discord's cucumber sandwiches to eat, while Fluttershy watches Twilight with curiosity reading the letter from Princess Celestia.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle. I would like you to come immediately. And it's highly important that you bring along your two friends, Spike and Fluttershy. I have a special mission for them ahead. Princess Celestia." Read Twilight out loud so Spike and Fluttershy heard that the Princess of Equestria is asking for them.

"Oh my. What would Princess Celestia want with us I wonder?" said Fluttershy nervously and looks over to Spike that now is having trouble swallowing the cucumber sandwich.

"Let me see that." said Spike as he finally got the sandwich down and grabs the scroll from Twilight's magic, and reads it himself.

"She didn't even write what we're supposed to in this mission…" says Spike as he looks at the scroll.

Twilight lifts her hooves with a wondering expression on her face as Spike turns his eyes to his caretaker.

"Well… I guess we just have to ask her our self when we go see her, I guess…" says Fluttershy with her little voice. Then out of nowhere, where Discord's head right next to Fluttershy's head. More or less pressed side by side, making FLuttershy blush by the sudden face contact she now have with Discord, who have made his way over to join them.

"I noticed that my dear Fluttershy wasn't looking at me anymore, so what's so interesting over here?" asks Discord, not thinking about giving Fluttershy personnel space. It even looked like he just leaned closer towards her, while he got his eyes on Twilight's scroll.

Fluttershy is red all over her face and thinking for herself 'Oh dear oh dear oh dear. He knew I was looking at him the whole time?! Oh no, what I'm gonna do?! What if he thinks I'm weird or something?!'

"The Princess wants to see Fluttershy, Spike and me right away." tells Twilight too Discord.

"Is that all? Well I'll bring you there with a snap of my fingers." says Discord, and so he did. He snapped his talons fingers, and puff, their gone.

Leaving behind Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.

"Hey. Where they go?" asks Pinkie Pie.

"Aw sucks, they just left and expects us to clean up after the picnic?" whines Rainbow Dash as she looks around to see if she can spot their friends.

At Canterlot, inside the royal castle, puffs up a flash of light. Discord has teleported himself, Fluttershy, Twilight and Spike right into the throne room.

"End of the line. Hope you enjoyed your trip and do leave some tips for the driver." yells Discord that is dressed up as a taxi driver, and holds out a cup with bits in, that he shakes a little.

But none really paid attentions to him at this point. He then notes what his two pony friends and dragon were looking at. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who were sitting on their thrones in front of them. Twilight, Fluttershy and Spike bows for them, Discord rolls his eyes with a sigh, he puffs the costume away and bows as well. But only a little bow, no need to overdo it.

"Welcome my friends. I'm so glad that you could come so quickly." greets Princess Celestia, both her and her sister Luna bows there head back at their guests.

"Of course, you're Majesty. But we hope you can fill in on what is it you wish of us." says Twilight as she gets up again to face the two high sisters.

Fluttershy and Spike have join their friend Twilight, while Discord on the other hand is already bored, and is floating in air where he flies over to draw on the windows with pictures of histories from over the ages.

Celestia takes a moment in her thoughts before she says anything. It's easy to see she is very worried, Luna as well.

"An intruder from the Black Mountains has entered Equestria. Equestria might be in danger, if we don't figure out what he is doing here." says Celestia.

"Excuse me your Majesty, but isn't that a job for the royal guards to capture intruders?" asks Spike the Princess while scratching his chin with a claw, as he wonders why they are called out for that.

Twilight gives Spike a stare not to question the Princess.

"I'm just asking." says Spike to Twilight as his defense.

"This creature won't the guards be able to handle. Not even if we took all from Equestria together." replies Luna as she now takes a step forward to stand next to her sister.

"Oh my….. a-and you believe that… we c-can… capture him?" asks Fluttershy really nervous as she slowly moves behind Spike to hide herself. Spike doesn't move as he knows how easy Fluttershy gets scared and needs to hide to feel comfort.

"Do you know anything about this intruder?" asks Twilight as she finally wants some idea of who they are dealing with. Celestia and Luna nob.

"His name is Glaurung the lonely." says Celestia.

"WHAT?!" screams Discord all the sudden. He is in the fare end of the room, but he still have an ear to the whole conversation. And with the speed of light was he right next to Fluttershy and had his eyes lock on the two high Princesses in front of them.

"You did not just say the 'Forbidden name', did you? Please tell me this is a joke. A lame one even." says Discord, while he tries not to show he is shaking. Fluttershy, Twilight and Spike looks at Discord surprise over his reaction to this name.

"Who is this Glau…!?" Twilight was cut off. Discord covered her mouth with his talons before she could say the name.

Celestia and Luna watched how Discord reacted to the name and how Twilight tries to get him to let go of her muzzle so she can speak again.

"We're sorry Discord. But this is no joke. This Glaurung is in Equestia at this very moment." says Luna with a heavy tone in her voice and lower her head.

"SssssHhhhhhh! Don't say that name. What if he hear you?!" whisper Discord, who now have let go of Twilight and got a finger in front of his own lips, showing Luna to keep it down.

"Boy, you're really scared of this guy. Is he that bad?" asks Spike.

Discord turns his head and now looks at the little dragon with horror in his eyes. The expression almost scares Spike and Fluttershy out of their skin, Fluttershy is now hiding more behind Spike. Almost using him as a shield.

"Me? S-scared?! Please… I'm the lord of chaos. I'm n-not scared a-at all." says Discord and stands up high to show his point.

"Aha… LOOK! IT'S GLAURUNG!" yells Spike and jumps up and points randomly out the window.

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" screams Discord and before anyone could blink, was Discord now hiding in Celestia's mane. Just his tail was hanging out, but his lion paw soon pulled his tail in so he was out of sight. Spike start laughing and fall to the floor rolling around.

"SPIKE!" yells Twilight angry at him.

"That wasn't very nice Spike." says Fluttershy, as she flies up to Celestia to try get Discord out of her mane.

"Let's get to the point in this meeting. We don't have time to waste, as we don't know what he is doing here or what he wants." said Luna finally.

"We called you here to seek him out and find out what he wants, and maybe sent him back to where he came from." says Luna with a strong voice as she looks down at Spike and Twilight. She then turns her head to look at Fluttershy, but sees how Fluttershy is trying to pull Discord out by the tail while Celestia is trying to pull herself backwards. Luna puts a hoof to her face and sighs.

"Of course. We will do what we can." says Twilight in responds and shows no fear.

"I'm sorry Twilight, but this mission is not for you. You must stay out of this one. This mission is meant for Spike and Fluttershy alone." replies Celestia behind Luna. By those words did Discord let go and got pulled out by Fluttershy who now fall backwards, but Discord manage to catch her so she didn't fall on her flank.

"Excuse me, but did I just hear right or are my ears stuffed with your candy mane? I better clean my ears." With that he twisted a finger around inside his ear and pulled out some of Celestia's mane and throws it aside.

"There. Now I can hear clearly again. So… you're telling me, that you're planning on sending a baby dragon and little sweet Fluttershy to deal with that… that…" he stops talking and looks down at Fluttershy as he just remembered something. He then covers her ears with his hands before he continues talking. Fluttershy wonders what he is doing, but doesn't move away from him.

"With that oversized dragon?!" says Discord as he finished his line, and still got his hands over Fluttershy's ears, as he knows how dragons freaks her out.

"A dragon? You want me and Fluttershy to handle a dragon? But Fluttershy is scared of dragons and I'm… I'm just a baby dragon." says Spike a bit depressed over the last words he said. What could a baby dragon do against a full grown dragon, which even Discord was afraid of.

"I must kinder agree with Spike here. What can Spike and Fluttershy do? I mean, I have my magic and so does Discord. We're both pretty strong with our magic, so wouldn't it be better if we went instead?" asks Twilight a bit confused, while she put a hoof on Spike's shoulder to comfort him.

"Don't get any ideas Princess Twilight. I'm not going near that creature. This guy is immune over for magic, plus he feast on it. As much as I hate to admit it, even I can't handle him." explains Discord to her. He now let's go of Fluttershy and sits down on the little staircase that goes up to the thrones.

"You see… Many years ago, more than thousand years ago… before I came to rule over Equestia. I actually meet him… G….G-Glaurung… 'gulp'… defiantly not a tea party I tell you. Of course I didn't know what I was up against back then, but I quickly founded out. None of my magic worked on him. Everything I throw at him just peeled down on him like rain drops on a glass window."

The four ponies and baby dragon listen to his telling and saw a new side of him. Fear. He is holding his own arms and his tail is warp around his feet. Fluttershy went over and sat down next to him and holds around him. Fluttershy don't really know who this Glaurung is, but right now it didn't it matter, she is more focus on comforting Discord.

"That may explain why I can't enter his dreams at night. I thought I might be able to talk with him, but I only came across a wall." tells Luna while thinking over it.

"This makes me even more surer that our choice to send Spike and Fluttershy is most suited for this mission. We believe that Glaurung won't harm a baby dragon with a pure hear, and with Fluttershy's kindness and talent to communicating with animals, we believe you can get some information out of him and maybe convince him to leave in peace." explain Celestia.

"Ehm, excuse me… but are you really sure we can do this?" asks Fluttershy nervously as she gets up to face the princess, still not really knowing who or what she will be facing.

"I'm very sure Fluttershy. Just like the time when I asked you to reform Discord. See how far he has come today with your help. And with Spike by your side, you won't be alone on this mission. I also believe Spike can help you out in many ways, and even learn some things himself," tells Celestia with a sweet and calm voice as she praises Fluttershy for all the hard work she has done with Discord.

Spike takes in the words the princess just said. Him, being helpful, not just for his friends, but for all of Equestria. But he wasn't sure what he might learn from it. Maybe more about being a dragon, he thought.

"I'll do it!" says Spike all of a sudden with a loud voice so he gets the attention of the ponies.

"No Spike. You can't! It's too dangerous," says Twilight right away and pushes him behind her. Then she looks up at Celestia and Luna.  
"There have to be another way. Are you sure we can't…" Twilight gets cut off.

"No Twilight. I have to do this. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna just said that. It has to be me, I mean us, Fluttershy and me. And I want to do my part of this mission. This can be my chance to be of good use for Equestria," says Spike as he pushes Twilight's hoof away so he can step forward.

"Then you have to do it alone. I'm not letting Fluttershy go on this mission. Like Princess Sparkle butt said, it's too dangerous," huffs Discord in a displeased manner from the sideline with his arms crossed.

"Discord, you know I don't like you calling our friends mean names," says Fluttershy a bit angrily at Discord, who tries to not to get eye contact with her. She then flies over to him so she is face to face with him. "Besides mister. You're not the one making my decisions," says Fluttershy with a harsh yet fine tone. It kind of makes Discord flinch.

"Equestria is in danger, and if I can help in any way, then I have to do my best. It may be dangerous and I am scared, but I can't let that hold me back. I also did what I could to help reform you when I was asked," Fluttershy continues while she keeps her eyes on Discord. Discord gulps, but then he gets angry.

"Well, fine then Miss Daring Fluttershy Do. Then maybe I don't want to be reformed. Yeah, if you go on this mission, then I'll just spread chaos and disharmony all over Equestria again. What you think about that, hmmmm?!" says Discord and turns his face away from Fluttershy. His ears are dropped and tail wagging.

"You wouldn't," says Fluttershy calmly and lands on the floor, and walks up to him and places a hoof on his back. He peeks over his shoulder just a bit to look at her. He didn't mean any of it, but he is desperate to keep her safe from this mission.

"Just watch me, my dear. You can either go with little Spikey-wikey or deal with me," He growls at her, really showing he is angry with the whole thing. He then quickly turns his attentions towards Celestia and Luna, pointing at them with his talon finger.

"And if anything happens to her, then it's your entire fault," he yells and with a snap of his fingers is he gone. But outside the window, in the royal garden, royal guards can now be heard yelling and screaming as things begin to turn upside down.

"Oh dear," says Fluttershy with a sad voice, as she looks out the window with her friends and the two high Princesses.

"Oh brother. Now we have Glaurung, and Discord on our hoofs," says Spike with a grunt, as a flying pig just passed the window.

"Do not worry. We will take care of Discord, as long as you two will go on this journey and deal with Glaurung," says Luna as she watches the chaos outside.

"Y-you're not going to turn him into stone, right?" asks Fluttershy nervously as she looks up at Celestia. Celestia shakes her head slowly and gives her a soft smile.

"Don't worry, we're won't do that," says Celestia with a calm voice and places a hoof on Fluttershy's back to comfort her.

"But it would make it a lot easier," mumbles Spike to himself.

Twilight walks over to Fluttershy and lifts her head with her hoof while giving her a calm smile.

"I'll talk with him Fluttershy, don't worry. He is also my friend, kind of… But I'll do my best to calm him down while you're gone," says Twilight to Fluttershy who smiles back at her.

"I know you will. Thank you Twilight." Fluttershy know she will do her best to deal with Discord, and calm him down. And Fluttershy has to do the same for them with this Glaurung. Together with Spike of course.

The ponies and one dragon agree they better prepare for the journey, and go on with the job ahead of them. Fluttershy and Spike is each given a bag for the trip, with food, compass, bandages, map, a journal and pen for taking notes of the journey and what they might learn when they get to their destination. Fluttershy is promised that somepony will look after her animals while she's away. But what about Discord… she's still worried about him. He won't make it easy for either Twilight or the two high Princesses, that's for sure.

"It is said that he is hiding somewhere between White Tail Wood and Smokey Mountain. That's all we know for now," tells Luna as she points at the map that Spike is holding up.

"That's a lot of forest and mountain to go over," says Spike as he looks over the map.

"Indeed, but we a certain you will find him. We have faith in you," praises Luna as she places a hoof on his shoulder.

"And if you're in danger, send us a scroll and we will send help," tells Celestia. She walks towards the gate that the two unicorn guards open with their magic for the Princess. Twilight, Luna, Fluttershy and Spike follows her out through the gate. They walk past the garden where Discord has spread his chaos, but Discord is nowhere to be seen. Fluttershy feels bad about it all, she didn't mean for this to happen.

Fluttershy and Spike is escorted all the way to the train station by the royal guards together with the three princesses, Celestia, Luna and Twilight. The train will make a stop at the edge of White Tail Wood, where the search will begin. Spike and Fluttershy bow for Celestia and Luna who each bow back at them to touch their shoulders with their horns and wish them good luck. After that they group hug Twilight. Twilight promises them she will tell their friends what's going on. Fluttershy and Spike gets on the train to leave. Spike opens the window so they can look out and wave goodbye. As the train starts moving, a pink cotton candy cloud puffs out above Celestia and Luna, and it starts raining chocolate rain over them. On top of the cloud sits a very sad Discord, not paying attention to either the guards or Twilight yelling at him. His eyes are locked with Fluttershy's eyes that now leave with the train.

"Please come back safe, my dear Fluttershy," whispers Discord to himself, yet somehow Fluttershy can hear his words. With a small tear in her eyes she whispers back;

"I will. See you soon Discord."


End file.
